His Brave Little Princess
by InuMisstress
Summary: Clarke isnt the helpless little princess that Bellamy thinks she is. Shes strong stronger than even the most ruthless of the 100 and its time she showed them. Shes tired of Bellamy ignoring her opinions tired of the 100 not listening to her, and most of all she's tired of being weak. Its time for this Princess to become a Queen and just maybe Clarke will find her King along the way
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So recently I have been watching the new show the 100 and as I was watching this story poped into my head. As I sat down to upload a new chapter for The Challenges They Faced. This story was what ended up being written instead. Sorry fans of The Challenges They Faced, I promise I will update soon but this story was jsut begging to be written and so it shall be.**

* * *

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke stormed out of the tent after another failed argument with Bellamy. Who was once again ignoring her opinions.

All she had said was that she thought it would be a good idea to start working on more permanent structures.

It had been almost a month since the landing and in that month the weather was getting colder by the day.

Clarke could tell that it was only going to keep getting colder. As a kid Clarke had been fascinated by stories of the ground.

When she wasn't training to take over her mother's position as head medic, she could always be found in the archives.

Nose in some ancient book about the earth, that hadn't been touched in many years.

She loved reading about the weather, the technology, anything and everything to do with the earth she loved.

She had a special love for the books about plants, flowers, trees, any book about the scenery of earth.

She found pictures in those books and found her passion for drawing, she started out trying to draw the scenes described in her reading books.

As she got better at drawing she also expanded her reading. She like Finn could track, like Bellamy she could hunt.

Like Monty and Jasper she could identify every plant she saw, and most of all she knew things no one else did.

She was the only medic in camp and she was the only one who could navigate a map. Her years spent in solitary had only enhanced her skills.

Clarke knew how to fight, how to use a gun, how to repair things and much more.

She was probably the smartest person in camp and it wasn't because she was one of the 'privileged'.

She was smart because she spent her hours in lock up wisely. She studied any book she could get her hands on.

It also helped that she had a photographic memory and could recall anything she ever read or saw.

So it angered her when her opinions were ignored and pushed to the side. She was not like the other nitwitted girls down here.

When Clarke spoke out she did it for a reason. She wasn't the privileged princess Bellamy portrayed her to be.

Neither where her parents, her father like Bellamy, had started out at a low income job. Jake Griffin wasn't making much money and he wasn't happy about it.

So he did something about it, he learned how to fix things and slowly worked his way up to head engineer on the Ark.

Her mother had started out has a nurse and like Clarke her opinions and knowledge was often overlooked.

Angered by this and knowing she was capable of saving many more lives, Abby worked her up to head medic of the Ark.

Clarke parents were very adamant about never forgetting were they came from and they passed their views onto Clarke.

Unlike other privileged children Clarke had to work for everything she wanted or needed. If she needed new clothes she had to clean her home quarters to get them.

When she got older and could do more she went and helped her parents at work to get the things she wanted.

Clarke knew what it was like to work; and so she was angered and offended when Bellamy and the other hundred shunned her without getting to know her first.

She wasn't the princess they pictured her to be, in many ways she was just like them. Sure she was smarter, but she never rubbed that in anyone's faces.

In fact she made herself look helpless and that she realized was her problem. None of the delinquents respected her because they thought her to be weak.

As this realization hit Clarke she stopped dead in her tracks. Deep in thought she wondered away from the camp never seeing the shadow of the man falling after her.

**Bellamy's POV **

As Clarke stormed out of his tent Bellamy couldn't help but chuckle. It was so fun to rile up the little princess.

Bellamy was no idiot though and he could see the merit in her ideas. He often, after letting her cool off for a bit, went after her and gave her his undivided attention.

Her ideas were smart and though he would never tell her so, some of the things she thought up were truly ingenious.

Bellamy knew that at the end of the day she would get her way and he would bend to her will.

Until then though, Bellamy loved infuriating her, the fire and passion in her eyes was amazing to see.

Though Bellamy would never tell anyone, he often found himself thinking that her fierier spirit was sexy.

All the other girls in camp, hell even all the girls on the Ark, could never hold a candle to Clarke.

She attracted Bellamy like a moth to flame, and lately Bellamy was finding it harder and harder to resist her charm.

Clarke was fire, and ice, she was passion and control. She carried a strength that Bellamy had never before seen present in a women.

Bellamy often wondered how her tiny little body could contain so many different characteristics.

Sighing, Bellamy pushed the flap of his tent out of the way and was walking towards Monroe for a status report.

When he saw Clarke exit the camp walls, she looked deep in thought and didn't seem to be paying attention to her surroundings.

Bellamy again though he would never tell anyone, was worried about her. So when he reached Monroe, he told her to keep an eye on the camp and that he was going hunting.

Monroe grunted in acknowledgment, than went back to sharpening her knife. Bellamy though wasn't fooled he know she was barely paying him any attention.

She was discretely watching a group of the younger teens, who were goofing off near the far side of the wall.

Seeing one of the bigger boys push a scrawny little girl to the ground, Monroe was off the log she was sitting on and was by the boy before Bellamy could blink.

Knowing bullying was a pet peeve of hers, Bellamy let her handle the boy and took off as fast as he could after Clarke.

Bellamy followed at a distances he could tell Clarke was pissed off and it didn't take a genius to know he was the cause of it.

While Bellamy loved to rile Clarke up he did not like to be the one she took her anger out on.

So Bellamy shadowed Clarke form a distances without her knowing. He watched her fume silently to herself, then he saw as she stopped and just looked off into the distances.

Not being able to see her face Bellamy could not guess at what she was thinking. Suddenly she turned and drew a knife that Bellamy didn't know she carried.

With little effort Clarke chucked the knife in his direction.

Bellamy just barely dodged out of the way and when he picked himself up off the ground Bellamy realized that he didn't get away unscathed.

Bellamy raised his hand to his cheek when he felt something wet trickle down it and pulled his hand away with blood on it.

"What the Hell Clarke," Bellamy shouted at her in anger and wonder.

How the hell did she do that, Bellamy doubted even someone of his caliber, could pull that move off as fast as she had.

"Why are you following me Bellamy. Incase you didn't realize I left the camp to get some alone time." Clarke responded in a voice that screamed with authority.

"I saw you leave the camp and decided to follow you looked out of it. I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the defenseless little princess."

Bellamy mocked her in a condescending tone.

"Huh" Clarke grunted in distain then turned her back to Bellamy and continued to walk.

"Go back to camp Bellamy as you just saw I am far from defenseless"

Bellamy stood stunned not sure how to respond to that and before he could think of a comeback.

Clarke had vanished, pissed that she had so carelessly dismissed him, Bellamy went after her.

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think. Was it any good? Review and let me know your opinions, I would love to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clarke's POV**

I had only taken three steps after my realization, when I heard a twig snap. Discreetly looking behind me, I saw the shadow of a person following me.

I decided to pretend that I hadn't seen them and walked farther into the forest. When I was deep enough in that nobody from camp could see us.

I grab one of my knives from my belt and quickly spun to throw it at the person following me. The person was quick and dodged the knife aimed at their chest.

They weren't faster than I was though, so while they may have dodged the deadly blow.

I knew they were not quick enough to have not gotten hit in some way.

I was proven right when Bellamy stumbled out from behind the bushes. He raised his hand to the cut on his cheek, then pulled his hand away stunned.

I stared passively at the blood on his hand as he look at it in disbelief. Bellamy snapped out of his shock quickly and started to yell at me,

"What the Hell Clarke," the anger and wonder was clearly heard in his exclamation.

It was clear from his reaction that he was shocked that someone like me, who he had thought to be a princess, could wound the great and powerful Bellamy Blake.

Not going to take his or the hundreds crap anymore. I ignored the question in his eyes and instead of answering. I ask my own question,

"Why are you following me Bellamy. Incase you hadn't realized. I left the camp to get some alone time."

His flippant answer angered and at the same timed affirmed what I realized earlier,

"I saw you leave the camp and decided to follow, you looked out of it. I just wanted to make sure that nothing happened to the defenseless little princess."

Grunting at him in displeasure I turned my back to him and continued walking in the direction I was before.

"Go back to camp Bellamy. As you just saw I am far from defenseless"

Before Bellamy could come up with a retort, I walked away from him. That though didn't detour him and before long I could hear his pissed off stomping behind me.

Realizing that Bellamy wasn't going to let this go without a fight. I sat down in the grassy bank by the river and waited for him to catch up.

**Bellamy's POV**

In the time that I had stood there stunned, Clarke was able to cover an impressive amount of ground.

By the time I decided to follow her, she was way ahead of me. So I had to resort to following the tracks she made in the soft, recently rained on, ground .

When I finally caught up to her, she was sitting in the grass by the river. The sun broke free from the clouds right as I exited the forest.

Its bright yellow rays caused her blonde hair to shine a golden color and her pale skin flushed with color.

The sight took my breathe away, in the suns bright light she almost looked like an angel. She was breath taking and when she turned to stare at me in curiosity.

I oddly found that I was no longer angry at her. Her beauty had stolen the anger from my being.

Clarke cocked her eyebrow and stared at me expectantly, it took me a minute to realize that she was waiting for me to blow up on her.

In that moment, with the sun shining brightly, and Clarke looking at me the way she was. I felt something shift within me.

Clarke became important to me, she wasn't just a passing conquest like she had been before.

Years later, when I would look back on our times together. I would realize right away and be able to point out the exact moment, I fell in love with Clarke Griffin.

For now though, the thoughts and feelings flowing through my veins confused and overwhelmed me.

Acting purely on instinct and not thinking about anything. I walked over to were Clarke was sitting, knelt in the grass beside her, and kissed her.

I poured everything I felt into that kiss, my confusion, my anger, my awe at her innocent beauty.

Most of all, I poured my passion for her into that kiss, something I've never done before and after a minute of shock.

Clarke kissed me back, her kiss was hesitant and unsure. The kind of unsure that came with inexperience.

While she was untried in the ways of the body, she did not lack in the passion department. Her kiss was as passion filled as any kiss could be.

I could feel her confusion, her anger, her sorrow, and her acceptance. I felt as she parted her lips to my probing tongue and allowed me to deepen the kiss.

Her actions spoke louder than any words ever could, she was telling me that she felt the attraction.

She felt the chemistry that always flowed between our skin anytime we touched, and she was telling me that she trusted me.

Trusted me not to treat her like one of my groupies, to use and then discard. Humbled by her trust.

I pulled her closer to my body and held her tight to me as I slowed the kiss to a tender stop.

Pulling away from her lips, I rested my forehead against hers and together we panted as one, as we tried to catch our breaths.

Placing a loving kiss on her forehead, I sat back on my heels and looked at her. Her hair was a mess from where my hands ran through it as I kissed her.

Her lips were a bright recently kissed red and her eyes shined with a light I had yet to see in them before.

Clarke shook her head to clear it then looked at me in astonishment. It was a look that no girl, other than Octavia, had ever graced me with.

That look gave me the confidence to kiss her again and this time when we pulled away. I pulled Clarke into my lap.

We sat there in silence and watched as the sun set and the moon reached its summit in the sky.

I knew that our kissing didn't solve everything and that there was still many problems we needed to work out.

They could wait until tomorrow though, this, this couldn't. I would never again be able to bask in the relief I felt now.

Never again get to rejoice at the feeling of holding her for the very first time. So for tonight, I put aside my questions and held her tightly.

**Clarke's POV**

I woke to the feeling of being too warm and as I groggily opened my eyes. I had to immediately slam them shut again.

The sun's bright light was blinding and it took a minute for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I opened them again and saw that I was by the river.

This realization brought back the memories of last night. Of Bellamy kissing and holding me.

As I moved to sit up, I both saw and felt Bellamy's arm holding me to him. He grumbled in his sleep, then pulled me tighter to his front.

I gently moved his arm from around me and flipped around so that I was now face-to-face with him.

He looked so relaxed, so peaceful, and childlike. I had never seen the soft look that was on his face now. Not even when he was with Octavia did he look like this.

I was reluctant to wake him but I knew we had to get back to camp. We had been out all night and the hundred had to be freaked out.

It wasn't like Bellamy to disappear all night, not even when he went hunting did he stay out past night fall.

Lifting my hand, I gently brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in his face. Cupping his face with that same hand. I lent in until our noses touched and gently kissed him.

Bellamy's brow furrowed and his eyes opened but when he saw it was me. He gently and lovingly kissed me back.

When I pulled back I smiled at him and said,

"Well look who finally decided to wake up. Did you sleep well?"

Bellamy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, then smiled before he chuckled and pulled me towards him,

"What do you think princess? I had a sexy women pressed against me all night. Do you think I slept well."

Now that I was more awake and pressed so intimately to him. I could feel his erection as he pressed it against my stomach.

Deciding to tease him a little, I shifted so my core rubbed against his cock and grinded my hips.

Bellamy cursed, then grab my hips to stop my movement. In a husky voice that was one part sleep filled one part aroused said,

"If you don't stop that right now. I will not be held accountable for my actions. I am barely holding on to what little control I have left and you rubbing yourself against me. Is testing what little control I have left in my body."

"What if I want you to lose control"

I whispered in his ear before taking the lobe between my teeth and gently nibbling on it. Bellamy moaned out in surprise, then gently pushed me away from him.

"Clarke as much as I would really enjoy fucking you. We both know there is a lot we need to talk about before that happens and we don't have the time right now. We have to get back to camp before the others notice were gone and start freaking out."

"Bellamy Blake saying no to a girl throwing herself at him. I am shocked."

"Clarke" Bellamy's tone was a warning and had I been anyone else. I would not have pushed him.

"Wow Bellamy you can restrain yourself."

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think. Do you like it so far? Review and let me know what you all thought.**


End file.
